The present disclosure relates to image processing apparatuses and computer-readable non-transitory recording media with image processing programs stored thereon and particularly relates to a technique for using data saved in a file to apply it to a different document, thus generating a new document image.
A technique is known for using data saved in a file to apply it to a different document, thus generating a new document image. For example, there is an information processing system in which a spread sheet file created by spread sheet software is used to load a form screen to a screen design editor in a workflow system. This image processing system is designed so that if a form constituted by a spread sheet file created by spread sheet software is already present, a new form can be created using the spread sheet file even when the workflow system has already employed its own screen design.